"Piracy. It's a Crime." Anti-Piracy Advice
2002-2007 Piracy it's a crime|Regular variant. Piracy - It's a Crime|Different variant. Bumper: The viewer's screen suddenly starts the bumper off with a scene of a female teenager illegally downloading a movie from a feature films website. Then, it suddenly cuts to another screen, with lights rapidly moving past. The words "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A CAR" appear, zoom out, and then act like a speaker. Then, a scene of someone trying to steal a car appears. "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A HANDBAG" then appears and does the same animation as the first words, with the same background as before. Then, a man steals a woman's purse in yet another scene. "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A TELEVISION" is the next few words to appear on the background and do the animation. Someone hands yet another man a television, and then the man walks off with it. Lastly, "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOVIE" gets to do the animation and be on the background. Yet another man walks in, takes a DVD of a movie off of a shelf, and puts it in his pocket. After that, everything reverses, and then the sentence "DOWNLOADING PIRATED FILMS IS STEALING" (the words one by one, with the exception of "IS STEALING") appears, and then the bumper comes back to the scene of the female teenager illegally downloading the movie from the feature films website. Then, "STEALING IS AGAINST THE LAW" (two by two, with the exception of "STEALING") appears, as the background screen and the scene constantly change to each other. Then, the female teenager cancels the download, and walks away from the computer, picking up her backpack in the process. After that, the background screen appears, with the words "PIRACY. IT'S A CRIME." shaking on the center of the screen. The bumper then cuts to black. Variants: * On Australian DVD's, there is a version where the red "DOWNLOAD CANCELED" on the computer screen is replaced with the word "DOWNLOAD CANCELLED" and at the end, instead of cutting to black, there is a word saying "REPORT IT." and the piracy phone number. * Sometimes, there is a different thievery scene, and a cell phone being the item that you would not steal (this scene replaces the thievery scene for the television). "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOBILE PHONE" replaces "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A TELEVISION". Also, the beginning/end scene is replaced with people trying to sell pirated movies, and people trying to buy them, until they find that they are trying to buy pirated movies and therefore reject the offers, walking away in the process. Along with these things, "DOWNLOADING PIRATED FILMS IS STEALING" is replaced with "BUYING PIRATED FILMS IS STEALING". This variant debuted in 2003. * On US prints of DVDs, "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A DVD" replaces "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOVIE". Also, the MPAA Illegal Downloading rating bumper appears when the bumper cuts to black. * There is a rare US version of the bumper where "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A VHS" replaces "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOVIE". * Sometimes, on British DVDs, "MOVIE PIRACY" replaces "DOWNLOADING PIRATED FILMS". * On some United Kingdom DVDs, the screen cuts to black slightly earlier, and some VHS static is slightly visible. * In some international countries, some of the words in this bumper are altered; "MOVIES" replaces "FILMS", "PURSE" replaces "HANDBAG", and "CELL PHONE" replaces "MOBILE PHONE". * The translation of the text may vary, due to the languages of some international countries. * On UK/European/Australian Warner Bros. DVDs, the "Buying" variant is used, except there is a British U rating with "Trailer" underneath shown on the bottom right of the screen during the first scene.￼ FX/SFX: All the animation in this bumper. Music/Sounds: An intense rock song with many different sound effects happening, including sirens, the sound of something being reversed, etc, until the song ends. The bumper itself actually ends with a thud, or, to be specific, the sound of a door closing and echoing across a room. Music/Sounds Variant: In some international countries, the variant uses a different version of the ending sound effect. Availability: Common in foreign countries, but uncommon in the United States. In the USA, this bumper can be found on numerous DVDs from Paramount Home Entertainment, MGM Home Entertainment, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Touchstone Home Entertainment, and Miramax Home Entertainment (with the former three being released from 2005-2006, and the latter two being released from 2006-2007), as well as Paramount High Definition HD-DVD/Blu-ray releases from 2006-2007, and American Buena Vista Home Entertainment Blu-ray releases. In international countries, a handful of home video companies use this bumper; these include the five aforementioned companies, as well as Walt Disney Home Entertainment, DreamWorks Home Entertainment, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. This bumper can be viewed on VCD releases, VHS tapes, DVDs, HD-DVD releases, and Blu-rays. Examples of where to find each variant in the USA: * Downloading Version: The U.S. DVDs of Barnyard, Fat Albert, Yours Mine & Ours, Fever Pitch, Jackass Number Two, Get Rich or Die Tryin', Roll Bounce, Puss in Boots (live-action), Gentlemen Prefer Blondies, Oklahoma!, Hawaii, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Daddy Long Legs, The Bad News Bears (2005), Hide and Seek (widescreen only), and The Longest Yard (2005). * Buying Version: The U.S. DVDs of Team America: World Police, Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story, Robots, Young Frankenstein, What's New Pussycat?, Rebound, Walk the Line, Flightplan, Step Up, Goal!: The Dream Begins, Annapolis, Stick It, Deja Vu, The Guardian, Wild Hogs, Keeping Up With the Steins, and The Queen. Editor's Note: This bumper is notorious for the mere fact it has terrified many of its viewers since its 2002 debut. Because of this, several parodies of it exist. However, there are also a few factors which this bumper has been ridiculed for (the first one only applies to the regular variant, but the rest apply to both variants): # Unless there was another thief, the scene of the man stealing the television does not look like thievery. # The DVD of the movie that the man is stealing may look like one, but it looks more like a high school project that a student may have accidentally left on the shelf at the movie store. # Hypocrisy: the music used on this bumper was actually stolen, and the artist sued the producers for that. Category:Anti-Piracy Advices Category:Company Bumpers Wiki